One Hundred Moments Committed to Memory
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge part 2. There were so many memories from both of his lives. Some brought joy and warmth to the heart...others shattered it into a million pieces. Either way, they were his...and neither Axel nor Lea would have sacrificed them for the world. NO YAOI. Akushi cuteness.
1. Black and White

**Hiya! Time for part 2 :)! As before, this will contain lots of Akushi cuteness. Pluto might be in it, but I'm not positive yet.**

**X**

Merlin stroked his beard, a worried expression marring his spectacled features. "We are running out of time, I'm afraid…"

The three fairies nodded in grim agreement. Glaring at his hand, which still refused to materialize the Keyblade, Lea asked, "What are we gonna do then?"

"We are going to buy ourselves a little time," the wizard replied.

Merlin waved his hands in a conjuring motion. In a poof of white smoke, a glistening, silver doorway appeared. Lea stared in fascination.

"What is that?"

"A world in which time flows differently" Merlin explained. "Hurry, my boy. It will buy you some time, but not an infinite supply."

The redhead nodded. He grasped the door's handles and, after some effort, pulled it open. Blinding light flooded his eyes. Squinting, he stepped into it.

Moments later, Lea was sent sprawling onto a grassy field. He opened his eyes, expecting to see green foliage…but was met with the exact opposite.

"Why is everything black and white?" Lea yelled to no particular resident of the Timeless River.

**X**

**Just a little twist on Lea's keyblade training :).  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2  
**


	2. Angel

**The inspiration for this theme was taken from the song "Love the Way you Lie". I don't like the whole song but I do like the line from it I used in this theme (the one in italics). This takes place in KH II. **

**X**

The worst thing about being a helpless phantom caught in the void of the Between…was not being able to do anything to help the people she loved. Xion could only helplessly watch Axel in his desperate, anguished quest.

He was blinded…the emotions he should not have were driving him to the brink of sanity. Grief…confusion…loneliness…they tore his being apart from the inside out, making him to do things he ordinarily never would have considered. One of these plans…included turning Sora into a Heartless in order to get back his lost friends.

Xion gazed into Axel's despair-stricken face. He didn't remember…but he had always been her hero…her guardian angel. Now…he had fallen.

Sadly, she let the melodious words roll off her tongue, "…_Even angels have their wicked schemes. You'll always be my hero…even though you lost your mind_."

**X**

**I know it was in Xion's perspective but it was mostly about Axel lol. Now time for one massive disclaimer XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE, OR LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE WRITTEN BY MARSHALL MATHERS, ALEXANDER GRANT, AND HOLLY HAFERMANN, AND SUNG BY RIHANNA AND EMINEM**


	3. Venom

**Thanks to any readers, subscribers, or favoriters :D! Time for a status effect reference ;). Finally got the cover for this fic drawn and uploaded...  
**

**X**

Axel had never been so thankful for the Dusks. They made expert messengers…and right now, he desperately needed to contact someone.

The redhead leaned his back against the tunnel wall. He struggled to push back his nausea and dizziness.

"At least I defeated the Poison Plant…" he muttered.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened before him. Out of it raced Xion, her face drawn with worry. She knelt down beside him and administered a panacea. Relief flooded through Axel's body as the venom's effect was expunged.

"Thanks…" he smiled weakly.

Never again would he forget to stock up on items before a mission.

**X**

**Poison plants are annoying XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	4. Confession

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for suggesting this concept idea to me :). I had no idea what to do for this theme otherwise lol. This takes place when Axel has newly joined the Organization and is looking for an off-world hangout. **

**X**

Upon being asked why he insisted on leaving, Axel loudly revealed his opinion. "I can't STAND this place!"

Saix's face remained serious…but he raised his brows, encouraging an explanation.

Number VIII sighed. "Being in this void…it reminds me of what I was…and what I am now. It's…not pleasant."

To his surprise, Saix's expression…softened. "I see…well, every member has a way of dealing with their current state I suppose. Fine then. Go if that's what suits you."

Axel stared at the man. He hadn't expected his confession to have such a desired reaction. A small smile played on his lips. Maybe…just maybe…Isa was still in there.

**X**

**I hope they get Isa back…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	5. Wish

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one takes place during KH II when Axel and Xion are in hiding :).**

**X**

Namine gazed fixatedly out the window of their Traverse Town hotel room. Her eyes sparkled excitedly. "Oh, a shooting star!" she smiled. "What are you gonna wish for?"

Axel smirked, not looking up from the book he was reading. "You're not supposed to tell."

The girl looked back at him, her expression sheepish. "Oh…"

"But I'll tell you since I don't think it will come true anyway…"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head confusedly.

Axel finally looked at her. His emerald eyes…were sad. "I wish…that I could get back the things I've forgotten."

**X**

**The next one is a sequel to this.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	6. Forgotten

**Sequel to Wish.**

**X**

Namine studied him thoughtfully. "Why don't you think your wish will come true?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Axel sat forward in his chair. He never liked talking about things that related deeply to himself. "Well…I know that something is missing from my memory. I've tried over and over to recall it…but I can't." he sighed. "It's gone…"

Namine shook her head. "No…not necessarily."

The redhead looked up. She smiled gently at him. "Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean it's gone. Memories…don't just disappear."

Axel regarded her for a long moment. He then turned his eyes to the starry window. If that were the case…maybe there was a chance. His memories were forgotten…but not lost.

**X**

**I love that line in Chain of Memories :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	7. Where Did They Go?

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! Heheh time for a visit from the crazy Dusks XD. This takes place during Xion's comatose days. **

**X**

It was never a good thing when the Dusks went missing. They were always up to something. Axel frowned apprehensively as he wandered through the corridors.

"Where in the worlds…?" he started…and froze when he noticed the door to Xion's bedroom. It was ajar.

Groaning with dread, Axel rushed into the room. A crowd of the white creatures were gathered around the comatose girl's bed, clutching sharpies in their long fingers. They hissed in alarm upon being noticed.

Axel growled and pointed toward the door. "OUT."

They didn't need to be told twice. Once every Dusk had evacuated the room, Number VIII sighed and set to work cleaning Xion's face…which was covered with flower doodles.

**X**

**They are so hilarious in the Manga ;)…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	8. Battlefield

**Second theme about the lesser Nobodies :). This takes place before Roxas and Xion join the Organization.**

**X**

For every other member…this was a typical mission. But…as Axel was slowly realizing…he did not think like them.

A Novashadow lunged at him. He dodged…and cringed as it slammed into an Assassin Nobody, tearing the thing to shreds with its razor claws. For other members…this was normal. For him…it was a bloody battlefield.

Organization agents thought of these Nobodies as things…tools to be used. But…they had once been human. They might not look like it…but the fact remained. Each Dusk and Assassin had been a person…and the redhead was watching them die in droves. This wasn't a normal mission. To Axel…it was a war zone.

**X**

**In the novel, Axel really does hate seeing the lesser Nobodies killed/killing them….**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLNEGE PART 2**


	9. Maniac

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This one is over the limit but it would not have sounded good if I shortened it anymore. **

**X**

Axel narrowed his eyes in concentration at the target many yards away from him. His helper, a Berserker Nobody, held the circular object with uncertainty.

"Don't worry," Axel assured it. "I'll make sure my aim is spot-on."

The redhead had been having trouble directing his homing fireballs…and he was determined to rectify the situation. He stared at the target, letting the fire form in his hands. He raised the burning sphere…aimed…and…

"YO AXEL!"

Axel yelped in alarm. Unguided, the fireball flew from his grasp…and slammed into the Berserker's chest. The force wasn't enough to kill it…but it was enough to make it go berserk. The creature glowed, shrinking as its massive hammer possessed it.

"Ooooh no!" yelled Demyx, oblivious to the fact that it was his fault Number VIII missed. "RUN, DUDE!"

"Time to be someplace else," Axel cringed, warping away right as the maniac Nobody was about to smash him.

**X**

**Oh, Demyx…XD**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	10. Moonlight

**KH 3D spoiler-ish. This one takes place after the events of 3D :).**

**X**

Sitting among the glowing potions and unearthly bobbles in Merlin's house, a simple story book looked out of place.

Lea grasped the object, running his eyes over the cover. It depicted a field lit by the largest moon he'd ever seen. Sitting on the grass alongside a golden-furred bear…was a familiar teen.

"Sora…"

Hearing his muttering, Merlin glanced up from his studies. He peered at the book in his student's grasp.

"Ah, I see you've found the Hundred Acre Wood."

"What is it?" Lea inquired.

Merlin's eyes sparkled knowingly. "It is another world, my boy."

Lea blinked. He stared down at the cover. This storybook…was a world? If so…it was one he wished he could visit. It would be amazing to see a world inhabited by such a glorious moon.

**X**

**Had to reference another Disney world :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	11. Devil

**Thanks to Sailorblaze and One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This one takes place after that Halloweentown mission when Axel stops Roxas and Xion from fighting each other.**

**X**

"What did you two see when you fought?" Axel asked his two friends as they wandered through the dark corridors.

Xion was staring at the ground, still in shock over the almost deadly situation. Roxas scratched his head thoughtfully.

"I saw…an Orcus. It was this dark thing with horns and wings…"

Axel's jaw clenched. He was quite familiar with those Heartless. They had been one of the many species to invade his home world. He had thought them demonic…horrifying.

A very real sense of hatred burned through the pyro's chest. He would never forgive the Organization for making the two purest people he knew…appear as devils.

**X**

**Those Heartless ticked me off so much in KH I XD. I think they're called Invisibles in that game instead of Orcuses like in Days…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	12. Contagious

**This takes place in Days around the time Xion was starting to suspect something fishy was going on.**

**X**

"…I think Roxas is contagious."

"Hmm?" Axel looked at Xion confusedly. "I didn't know he was sick."

The girl shook her head. She bit her lip, looking truly scared.

"No…I mean…HE is contagious," she murmured. "Sometimes I wake up in the morning…look in the mirror…and see his face, just for a second."

Number VIII thought for a moment. He then replied, "I'm sure you're just imagining things. No one thinks clearly in the morning."

"But…"

Axel placed a hand atop her head, cutting her off. He gazed earnestly into her face. "You are you, Xion…nobody else."

**X**

**Axel's line where he tells Xion she's not a puppet is one of my faves in all of Days :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	13. Dearest

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja, Taliax and Sailorblaze for reviewing :D! This one is meant to parallel the ending scene in Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**X**

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind…I'd like to join you by your side."

Xion turned from her spot on Halloween Town's Spiral Hill, smiling teasingly. "Well, aren't you the poet."

Axel gave a mock pout. Plopping down beside her, he complained, "Hey, it took me ages to think of that."

The girl laughed. Then…her eyes darkened contemplatively. "Dearest…am I really?"

"Of course. You and Roxas both are."

Xion hung her head, sighing. "But…the others say…"

"They say whatever the scientists cram into their heads," Axel interrupted. He ruffled her hair, adding. "You and Roxas are my dearest friends. Get it memorized."

Xion studied him for a long moment. She then smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're my dearest friends too."

**X**

**They are so sweet :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2, TIM BURTON'S NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, OR DANNY ELFMAN'S MUSIC**


	14. Imagine

**Finally got one UNDER the limit XD. It's a Halloween miracle! Anyways, this takes place after Xion gets her Keyblade back :3. **

**X**

Axel listened intently as Xion told the story of her Keyblade's return. Eyes sparkling, she exclaimed, "I don't think I would have gotten it back if Roxas wasn't there. It felt like we were…we…were…"

"Connected?" Roxas offered, gazing rather pitifully at his bare Popsicle stick.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah…that's it. It was so… powerful."

The redhead studied both youths. The truth was…he knew exactly what they meant. He had once experienced a close bond like theirs. He and Saix had been like brothers…when they were human, that is.

"Yeah…" Axel said, turning his sad eyes away. "…I can imagine."

**X**

**Poor Axel…oh well, Rox and Xi will be his best buds soon enough :). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	15. Black

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! I had trouble with this theme…hopefully it turned out all right XD. The italicized part takes place when Axel first joined the Organization and the rest takes place during that meeting in Days where Xemnas is showing everyone Kingdom Hearts. **

**X**

_Perched on the edge of a castle balcony, Axel stared up at the sky. It was starkly different than that of Radiant Garden. No stars pierced through the darkness. It was just…an endless expanse of black._

_ Sighing, the redhead decided to go back inside. He needed to find somewhere else to spend his time. This world…was too hollow. _

Recalling that moment, Axel fixed his eyes on the heart-shaped moon hovering against the ebony void. He barely listened to Xemnas's words. All he could think…was how less sinister the world had seemed when the sky was devoid of Kingdom Hearts.

**X**

**It really is kinda freaky when you look at the giant moon while you're running through the castle in KH II….**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	16. Space

**KH 3D SPOILERS. Heheh this one was fun :). It takes place after the scene where Lea saves Mickey from Maleficent. **

**X**

"Geez, would…just…WATCH THE ASTROID!" Lea yelled from the passenger section of the Gummi Ship. He suddenly missed the days when a heart attack was impossible for him.

Donald barely maneuvered around the flying rock in time. Shooting a glare back at the redhead, he snapped, "No backseat piloting!"

Lea groaned, sinking down in his seat. He was wearing gloves…but he knew he was white-knuckled.

"Relax," Mickey assured him. "Donald's a pro at this."

Chip commented, "He's a lot better than Sora, THAT'S for sure…"

Lea didn't care. Next time he was using the Corridors. Space travel was far too terrifying.

**X**

**Poor Axel…he's just so fun to torment XD. Sora's driving is terrifying in the manga OO.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	17. Speechless

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one takes place during Axel, Xion, and Xigbar's mission in Days. The next theme is a sequel to this one ;). **

**X**

"Please, Axel…I have to do this…or else….look."

Xion removed her hood…and Axel gasped in horror at what he saw. It wasn't possible…wasn't fathomable. What on earth would she do…?

"Please, Axel…" the girl said, concealing her face once more. "You have to take care of Roxas."

"But…how are you…gonna…" he could barely force the words out.

"Please!"

Xion's voice sounded desperate…tearful. Axel looked at her, imaging the pain in her oceanic eyes. He hated to think of her like that. Reluctantly…he gave a stiff nod. He could say nothing else. The shock…the utter helplessness of the situation…had left him speechless.

**X**

**Axel really does look so terribly helpless in that scene…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	18. Quiet

**Sequel to Speechless :).**

**X**

Xion disappeared into a portal. Axel stood there…staring at Xigbar's unconscious form on the grass. For once…he wished for Heartless to attack… for those card soldiers to start sound alarms. When things were this still…this silent…his mind was free to wreak havoc.

Sora…Axel had seen her…as Sora. If that had really happened…then everyone was seeing Number XIV as something different now. She was losing control of her power…losing control…of herself.

The worse thing of all…was that there was nothing the pyro could do about it. Hanging his head, he let out a despaired sigh. It only served to emphasize the terrible quiet.

**X**

**In the novel, it is stated that he sees Xion as Sora….**

**I DO NOT OWN KINDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	19. Calm

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one takes place in Axel's fading scene in KH II. I can actually watch that scene without bawling now that I've seen KH 3D lol.**

**X**

His fading body was worn…tired. He made no effort to move it. Watching the flames flicker into ash around him…Axel's serpent eyes closed.

The Nobody was dying. He knew that…but it did not faze him. If anything…it left him feeling peaceful. No longer did he have to flee…fight…or suffer. Everything was up to Sora now. He had done his part…and atoned for his sins.

A small smile played on Axel's lips. Even with his eyes close, he could feel Sora crouching over him…staring at his weak form worriedly. He wasn't worried. On the contrary…he was completely calm.

**X**

**Sorry for all the angst lately but I could think of nothing else for this theme XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	20. Before the Storm

**KH 3D SPOILERS. This takes place during the ending scene of the game ;).**

**X**

Lea watched the grassy courtyard of Yen Sid's Tower from the study window. Everyone was waving goodbye to Sora as he opened a portal. They all laughed…smiled…chattered.

A smirk played on the redhead's lips. It was almost as if there were NOT a massive war brewing between light and darkness. He might have forgotten all about it…if not for the new Keyblade clutched in his hand.

"Almost feels like things are normal…" Lea remarked, smiling wryly.

Sitting at his desk, Yen Sid remained stony-faced. "Indeed…however, a storm is coming. This is only the temporary calm…before we face its wrath."

**X**

**I am soooo excited for Kingdom Hearts 3 or whatever the next game is :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	21. Dancer

******Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja and Taliax for reviewing :D! **I'm super uncertain about this one…hopefully it's not stupid XD.

**X**

Xion sighed in disappointment at her pet. She had told Pluto to "play dead"…and he had immediately obeyed. That meant…

"There are no tricks I can teach him…"

Axel studied the dog for a moment. "Don't be so sure," he said, crouching down. "Here, boy!"

Pluto leapt to his feet. Wagging his tail, he trotted over to the redhead. Axel patted his head…then gently grasped his paws. The dog's ears went up in confusion as Axel grasped his furry elbows, helping him to stand up on his hind legs.

"See?" Number VIII grinned at his friend. "You can teach him to dance."

Xion watched as the man moved slowly about, guiding the extremely confused animal like a dance partner. She then burst out laughing.

"Wow…" the girl wiped a jolly tear from her eye. "…I have to say, you two are pretty good dancers."

**X**

**I just had the hilarious vision of Axel teaching Pluto to dance like a lot of owners do with their dogs in my head and it wouldn't go away XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	22. Laughter

**Time for a creepy theme for Halloween!**

**X**

A chill crept down Axel's spine as he crept through Wonderland's Lotus Forest, following a disturbing noise. It sounded like chuckling…but not the normal kind. It consisted of high-pitched, high-speed cackles which seemed more psychotic than joyous.

The redhead emerged in a clearing. He hid behind a bush…and stared at the strange tea party commencing a few yards away. It included a hyper rabbit, a mouse, and a man wearing a tall hat. All of them were snickering uncontrollably.

Axel's unnerved sensation must have been obvious because a voice beside him stated, "What's wrong? Have they put you off your tea?"

He turned to see the head of the pink cat floating beside him. Glancing warily at the partygoers, he inquired, "Are they mad?"

The cat's smile grew. "Mad? Oh yes, quite mad. Of course…we are ALL mad here." He then unleashed a volley of maniacal laughter that rivaled the eeriness of the others'.

Number VIII quickly decided it was to be someplace else.

**X**

**I love Tim Burton's version of Alice :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	23. Blueberry

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This one was fun.**

**X**

"Ugh…are you SURE there are no other places to hide?" Axel demanded from his awkward, uncomfortable position on the floor of a vehicle.

Flattened against a domed wall, Xaldin grunted in response.

The duo was on a mission in The Castle of Dreams…and they had managed to arouse suspicion among armed guards. They were now hiding in a cramped, powder azure carriage that looked like a piece of round fruit on wheels.

"I feel like I've been incarcerated in a giant blueberry…" the redhead complained.

Xaldin glared down at him. "It figures you are only eloquent when you're being a thorn in my side."

Axel smirked. Then, just to annoy the man, he added, "What does 'eloquent' mean?"

**X**

**Heheh I love making Axel annoy the daylights out of Xaldin XD. The "incarcerated in a giant blueberry" line is actually from a show called Psych.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	24. Halloween

**I guess this is "Happy day after Halloween" XD.**

**X**

Pressed against a wall at the end of the hall, Axel watched his victim through the ogre-looking mask he had bought in Halloween Town. He held his breath in anticipation. It was almost time…just a few more feet…and…

The redhead jumped out with a roar. He heard a shriek…saw a flash of light…then, everything went black.

Moments later, Axel came to, his mask discarded. His head was cradled in Xion's lap and he could feel a lump forming. Worried sapphire eyes studied his face.

"I'm so sorry, Axel," Xion lamented. "I didn't recognize you…"

Axel gazed up at her. It had been worth being knocked out just to see the look of shock on her face.

"Happy Halloween," he said with a lopsided grin.

**X**

**I definitely would have accidentally knocked him silly if it was me lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	25. Insanity

**Thanks to Sailorblaze and One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! I had a blast with this one :).**

**X  
**

"GYAH!" Axel yelled as his impressive house of cards fell over for the umpteenth time. He folded his arms on the table, burying his face in them. Roxas stared.

"How long have you been at that?"

"Two hours…" the redhead replied in a muffled tone.

He lifted his face…and saw the boy looking at him with a coy expression.

"Axel…" he started. "Do you know the definition of insanity?"

"Of course, I told it to you yesterday. It's doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result…" Axel trailed off upon realizing what he had been doing for the past one hundred twenty minutes.

"Shut up," he muttered, tidying up his mess of cards. Roxas laughed.

**X**

**Definitely one of my all-time favorite definitions XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	26. Wedding

**Time for another life lesson from our favorite redhead :3.**

**X**

"Axel, what is marriage?"

Said pyro supposed he should not have been surprised by his companions' latest question…but he was. He wasn't sure he would ever master explaining simple concepts that, upon further inspection, weren't so simple.

"Well…" he started slowly. "…when a human guy and girl decide they want to be together forever, they get married. The ceremony is called a 'wedding'."

Both Keyblade wielders thought about this. Then…Xion's face lit up.

"Well, I want to be with you guys forever. I guess after Kingdom Hearts is complete… I'll marry you two."

"Wha…?" Axel blinked.

Roxas, however, grinned at the girl. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Once we get hearts of our own, me and Axel will marry you!"

Xion beamed in response. Axel stared at the clueless duo for a long moment. Then…he could only laugh fondly. He supposed he would have to tell them sooner or later that only two people could get married. But for now…he would agree that he wanted to be with them forever as well…'till death did they part.

**X**

**Haha they are too cute :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	27. Trapped

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! Something's funky with my internet so I barely got these up today...It's time for a rare mission in Port Royal ;).**

**X**

Rubble poured from the ceiling like rocky rain. Crumpled on the crown, Axel gagged on the filthy air. He was just thankful that the boulders had stopped falling.

Blinking grime from his eyes, the redhead glanced around. He had fought a Grim Reaper Heartless in one of Isla de Muerta's caves…and a cave-in had ensued. Now, he was inside the dank chamber of stone…listening to the soft dripping sound of water.

Wincing at the various injuries on his body, Axel peered through the darkness. He was far too sore and exhausted to summon a portal. His supply of recovery items was depleted. He was stuck here in this underwater came. He…was trapped.

**X**

**Uh-oh…will Axel make it out? Next theme is the sequel :)! The next three go together so I went ahead and uploaded all three.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	28. Maybe

**Sequel to Trapped.**

**X**

Just as Axel was about to verge on panic, his peridot eyes landed on a pool of water. It was about five feet wide…and illuminated. That meant…there had to be light coming from somewhere.

The redhead dragged his beaten body toward it. The depths were dark…but just light enough to see. He gritted his teeth. This was his only chance.

Taking a deep breath, Axel dove into the water. The freezing cold liquid knocked a significant amount of air from his lung. Axel kicked his legs, swimming deeper. The depths were dark…but he could see a few spots of light.

Maybe, this pathway would take him to salvation. Or maybe…it would become his underwater tomb.

**X**

***Cue the ominous music*. Continued next theme :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	29. Sea

**Sequel to Maybe.**

**X**

Right as Axel was convinced his lungs would burst…the ceiling of the submersed tunnel opened. Pallid light sparkled from above…light from the moon and the open sky.

With one last kick, Axel propelled himself upward. His head broke the surface. Frigid wind struck his face as he gulped oxygen. He had reached the end of the cave…and the vast ocean lay beyond.

Panting, Number VIII swam to a rocky ledge. He hauled himself onto it and lay there, drinking in the night air. He had made it…he was alive.

Axel turned his head to gaze upon the moon-washed water. Never had the sea seemed so beautiful.

**X**

**Whew…he made it :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	30. Contained

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! Internet is better but not great. This one takes place during KH II.**

**X**

Organization XIII knew Axel well. They determined exactly what punishment for allowing Roxas to leave…would drive him to the very edge of his sanity.

Holed up in his room, the redhead paced the metal floor. His body was a massive bundle of nerves. He was forbidden to step outside the castle walls…and it was made clear to him that he was not welcome out of his chambers.

Of course, the higher members had done this on purpose. They were containing a wildfire…something that could NOT be contained. They knew that he would seize any opportunity…any mission to get out of his prison.

Axel gritted his teeth. He had to resist that temptation at all costs. He could not hurt Roxas just to satiate his thirst for freedom.

**X**

**This was probably one of my favorite angst themes to write :). It was somewhat inspired by a scene in the novel where Axel is basically grounded after letting Roxas go and he's lying in bed thinking that he'd rather get some mission he didn't understand and be moving around than be stuck in his room. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	31. Like Sugar

**I had fun with this one :). It takes place during "Memories" in Days.**

**X**

It was so wrong to see her like this…pale…motionless…helpless. Axel studied Xion's unconscious form, his serpent eyes narrowing. He was used to her sparkling sapphire eyes…and her laughing face.

Needless to say, utter relief flooded through the redhead when life returned to her features. She fixed him with that affectionate smile, saying, "Thanks, Axel. You're sweet."

Axel ran a hand over his hair, embarrassed both at the compliment and the irony. SHE was the one who was sweet. He often saw the two of them like the saline and saccharine halves of their favorite ice cream. Axel was the salt…the more biting taste…and she was sweet…just like sugar.

**X**

**Xion really is that sweet :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	32. Radiance

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing :D! This one is a sequel to Confession.**

**X**

Waving goodbye to Saix, Axel stepped into a portal. He wandered through the Corridors, letting his instincts take him wherever. At this point, he didn't really care what world he appeared in…just so long as it had a sunny sky.

As if on cue, the redhead materialized in a new place…a town. It was composed of cheery shops and busy people. Amber bricks composed every street and building. Everything…was bathed in the warm light of a crimson sunset.

A smile played on Axel's lips as he took in the world's radiance.

"I could get used to this." He murmured.

**X**

**And thus, Axel discovered Twilight Town ;).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	33. Fallen

**I haven't written about little Lea in awhile so I decided to remedy that ;). This one is a back story about his element…you have to kinda squint to see how I got the theme in there XD.**

**X**

Lea squeezed his eyes shut, focusing all his energy. He strove to imagine cold…the most frigid sensation conceivable. He thought…he concentrated his power…he opened his eyes…and only a few measly snowflakes rose from his fingertips.

Even, the substitute teacher for magic class that day, shook his head disapprovingly. "You have fallen far below the mark, young Lea."

Lea sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. He had never liked ice. Perhaps it was because that was the element of his least favorite teacher…or perhaps he was simply one who was partial to fire.

**X**

**For someone so smart, Even is not the best teacher…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	34. Kingdom

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja and Taliax for reviewing :D! KH 3D SPOILERS. This one is set before Lea saves Mickey. **

**X**

Lea had seen many kingdoms during his time in Organization XIII. He'd visited the twisted Queen of Hearts' palace and the dreary citadel of the Beast. This one, however…outshone them all.

The redhead gawked in wonder as he wandered through the grassy courtyard of Disney Castle. He had never seen a place so full of radiance. There were no Heartless…almost as if the light had banished them.

A smirk curved his lips. He stared at a topiary of the rulers…King Mickey and Queen Minnie. How ironic it was that the most peaceful kingdom in the multiverse…was ruled by talking animals.

**X**

**I was so excited the first time I unlocked Disney Castle in KH II XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	35. Paopu

**This one takes place on Destiny Islands during the end portion of days.**

**X**

"Have you heard the legend of the paopu fruit?"

Axel turned his gaze away from the tree, startled. A brunette in a yellow sundress stood a few feet away from him, her hair wet from ocean water.

"They say that if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever!" She clasped her hands, sighing at the whimsical notion.

The redhead studied her…then glanced sideways at the star-shaped fruit. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to pick one….especially if it could perform such miracles. Heaven knew, he and his friends could use a miracle during these times…

**X**

**Heheh, Selphie cameo :D! This will be continued in a later theme…not sure which one yet. Side note, the paopu thing is not meant to be romantic in this version as it is with Sora and Kairi. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	36. Kiss

**Thanks to Taliax and One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! Waaay over the limit but I couldn't cut it down anymore XD. This one could either be shippy or friendship. **

**X**

"I saw something in Twlight Town today…"

Axel listened, but didn't look at Xion. His ice cream was melting and he was trying to keep it from falling off the stick. "What's that?"

Xion bit her lip. "There was this girl…and I guess her friend did something nice for her. She did something weird…and then thanked him. He seemed to like whatever she did…"

The redhead tilted his head back and held up the treat. Pulled by gravity, it fell into his mouth. "What did she do?" he asked nonchalantly, swallowing the ice cream.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl hesitate. Then…she leaned closer to him. "It was something like this…" she said…and gingerly pressed her lips to his cheek.

Axel froze. His ice cream stick, moments ago his main focus, fell heedlessly from his fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, Xion pulled away. She smiled at him with complete innocence.

"Thank you, Axel…for everything you've done for me."

Axel's face was about as red as his hair…but he smiled and nodded.

**X**

**The moment Axel's not paying attention he gets a shock haha :3. Xion's so cute and naïve…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	37. Passion

**This takes place during the Axel and Xion Face Off scene.**

**X**

Axel's entire body was shaking. His very core burned with a searing, aching pain that was a mixture of both grief…and anger. It didn't make sense….he shouldn't feel anything…but he did.

Peridot eyes blazing, the redhead raised his hand. Flames danced between his fingers, forming into the shape of a chakram.

"Go on, you just keep running! But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

Xion's face flickered with surprise. Then…she looked at him sadly. He too was shocked by his statement…but he did not recant. He would keep every passionate word of his vow.

**X**

**As sad as that scene is, I've always liked how passionate Axel was as opposed to his normal, go-with-the-flow self. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	38. Disappoint

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! These next themes are three Akushis in a row XD.**

**X**

Xion stared in wonder at the vial in Axel's hand. It was filled with golden dust…pixie dust from Neverland.

"This is the stuff that made me and Roxas fly," he explained.

Xion's eyes widened with excitement. "You think it'll work in Twilight Town?"

The redhead smirked, uncorking the bottle. "Let's find out," he said…and poured some over her head.

The girl sneezed as the dust was absorbed into her coat. Her body shimmered. She closed her eyes, concentrating…and nothing happened.

Axel frowned. Xion's eyes fluttered open. She shook her head sadly. "Looks like it doesn't work…thanks for trying though."

She smiled…but he could see the disappointment on her face. He would be thinking about it all night if he didn't remedy this. Sighing, Axel opened a dark portal on the clock tower's edge.

"C'mon," he grinned…and led a perplexed Xion through.

**X**

**Continued next theme ;).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	39. Fantasy

**Sequel to Disappoint.**

**X**

Standing on the beautiful island of nighttime Neverland, Axel popped the top off his vial once more. Xion stood before him, her face bathed in moonlight. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

Axel chuckled fondly. He held the bottle over her head. "Here goes nothin'…" he said, pouring the rest of the dust over his friend.

This time…Number XIV's entire form sparkled with golden light. Her feet floated off the ground…and her face lit up with joy.

"I…I'm flying!"

She rose several feet, indulging in aerial figure eights. Her sweet laughter danced on the cool night air. She was clearly living her own little fantasy. Number VIII chuckled. He leaned his back against a palm tree, watching her.

After a few moments, Xion realized that she was alone in her revelry. She fluttered over to her friend, tilting her head in concern. "Won't you join me?"

"Can't," Axel shrugged. "That was all the dust."

Xion tapped her chin. Her eyes narrowed and she floated over to him. She took the bottle. Her gaze…focused on a small layer of dust that clung to its glass bottom.

"There might be just enough…" she said…and sprinkled the contents over Axel's thin form.

**X**

**To be concluded in the next theme :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	40. Love

**Sequel to Fantasy. Finally got this one around one hundred XD. **

**X**

Laughter bubbled out of Xion as she flew over the water, Axel right at her side. He grinned, reaching down and letting his fingers drag through the glassy nighttime ocean. This world was beautiful…this TIME was beautiful.

No matter what thrills could be found in other activities…these moments would always be his favorite. These were the moments…he could forget he was a Nobody…forget the dark secrets of the past…and the present.

The redhead scooped water into his hand and splashed Xion with it. She grinned playfully, flinging liquid right back at her friend. These were the days…that Axel loved.

**X**

**If you're wondering where Roxas is, he couldn't make it to the clock tower that day due to Phil's training :3. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	41. Plushie

**Thanks to Taliax and One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! Time for a theme with young Lea :).**

**X**

"Please give it back!" the little girl begged.

The elder boy only smirked and held her toy higher. His cronies, two other kids around the same age, laughed tauntingly. Finally having seen enough, Lea stomped over to them. He deftly snatched the Moogle plushie out of the bully's hands.

"Go pick on someone your own size," he snapped. "Got it memorized?"

The ten-year-old kid looked about to fight…but one look at the deadly glare Lea had perfected made him and his followers flee. Once they were gone, the redhead gave the girl back her toy.

"Oh, thank you!" she beamed, hugging her plushie tightly.

Lea studied her. There was something different about her…her crimson locks…her sapphire eyes…her little white sundress. Her entire being seemed to radiate with light.

**X**

**Young Kairi cameo :3! Bullies, beware of the Axel death glare.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	42. Vain

**This is one of my favorites so far XD. **

**X**

Larxene glared daggers at Demyx, strumming his sitar on the lobby couch. "If you insist on strumming that piece of junk, at least play something that suits my presence."

Axel rolled his eyes…and caught Demyx's gaze. Number IX was looking at him with an impish expression. He began plucking the strings in a different tune…a tune Axel knew. He grinned. Larxene bobbed her head along, oblivious to the males' exchange.

Then…Axel sang the lyrics, "Yooooou're so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You're so vaaaaaaain…I bet you think this song is about you! Don't you? Don't you?"

It was then that the woman realized she was being insulted. She turned, lips curled in a snarl. Axel quickly dragged Demyx into a dark portal. He ran, laughing through the corridors, while Demyx fled, screaming his head off.

**X**

**Haha run boys, run :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE, OR YOU'RE SO VAIN WRITTEN AND SUNG BY CARLY SIMONS**


	43. Confidence

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one takes place during Axel's training Roxas mission in Days :).**

**X**

Axel folded his arms over his chest, smirking down at his protégé. "So…think you can handle this mission business?"

Back turned, Roxas mumbled something.

"Sorry, speak up?" Number VIII said. "Coooouldn't quite catch that."

"I said…" Roxas trailed off. Axel tilted his head perplexedly.

"Hmm?"

Number XIII turned around. His face was still somber…but it held a flicker of something hopeful. "I could have done that blindfolded."

Axel blinked in surprise. Then, a grin spread across his features.

"Haha! I don't know if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose…" he stated…but he was relieved to see that the kid was finally exuding some confidence.

**X**

**I love how Axel is constantly calling Roxas a zombie XDDDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	44. Cuddle

**This is set during Xion's comatose days.**

**X**

Rain poured from the starless sky outside the Grey Room. Slumped on a couch in the Grey Room, Axel watched it gloomily. He'd already been to the clock tower…but it just wasn't the same.

A whine distracted the pyro's attention. He turned…and saw Pluto sitting on the floor, gazing up at him with sorrowful eyes. Axel sighed. He patted the couch and the dog jumped up next to him.

Whimpering, Pluto cuddled against Axel's side. The redhead draped an arm over him, for his own comfort as well as Pluto's. "I know, boy…I hope she wakes up soon too."

**X**

**Poor Pluto misses his girl….**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLEGE PART 2**


	45. Vanilla

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one is waaaaaaay over the limit but I couldn't stand to cut it anymore :3. **

**X**

Axel chuckled as he approached an irritated Xion. She was standing outside Roxas's bedroom, glaring at the door.

"The zombie won't get up?" Axel inquired.

She sighed and shook her head.

Number VIII grinned. "Hold on…I have a solution."

Before the girl could question him, he warped to the kitchen. Moments later, he reappeared, holding a frying pan and a bottle of vanilla extract.

Xion stared. "What are THOSE for?" she asked in bewilderment.

Axel held up a finger. "Just wait."

Clutching the pan in one hand, he focused his energy into his hand so that it heated the metal object. He then poured a few drops of vanilla extract into the pan. It sizzled, sending a delicious scent wafting down the hall…and into Roxas's room.

Seconds later, the door flew open. Number XIII stood there, his golden locks even messier than usual and his blue eyes wide.

"What smells so good?" he exclaimed. Upon seeing the frying pan…his brows furrowed sullenly. "Oh, thanks…"

"G'morning, sunshine," Axel smirked as Xion laughed.

**X**

**I actually learned of this trick in a Yugioh fanfic XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	46. Life

**KH 3D SPOILERS. I had fun with this one :). It takes place during the scene where Lea saves Sora.**

**X**

"You're not supposed to be here!" Braig snarled.

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What? Bad Timing?"

Lea grinned triumphantly at the new Organization leader. It was so wonderfully ironic. Xehanort had done so many things with the intention of making the pyro's life miserable. Now…because Lea had been a member of that cursed group…he had been able to travel through the Corridors and save Sora from Xehanort's clutches.

_"When life gives you lemons…"_ Lea thought with an impish smirk. _"…squirt them in the eye of your worst enemy."_

**X**

**I love it when Lea challenges Xehanort in that scene :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	47. Bleed

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one was inspired by a pic in the Days manga where Axel is wandering through Castle Oblivion after Sora, Riku, and everybody leave and the place is completely destroyed. **

**X**

_Tremors shook Axel's entire form as he stumbled through the Castle Oblivion hall. The once white walls were now tainted with black. Hunks of plaster crumbled to the floor, as did a few of the monumental support pillars. Everything…was nearly destroyed._

_Axel halted at a mostly intact wall and slid down to the floor. This cursed citadel…he had barely survived it. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. His head hung low._

_ Then…the redhead's eyes fluttered back open…and a sharp breath wrenched from his lips. His hands…they were covered in blood. Gasping raggedly, he searched himself for injuries…but there were none._

_ After a few moments…Axel realized with a mounting horror…that HE was not bleeding. The blood belonged to his former comrades…the ones whose deaths he had, one way or another, ensured. Their blood...stained his hands.  
_

**X**

**Cliffie XD! Continued in Nightmare. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	48. Nightmare

**Sequel to Bleed ;).**

**X**

Snarled in his bed sheets, Axel sat up with a strangled gasp. If he had possessed a heart, it would have been racing. Sweat coated his body and his breathing was ragged.

A nightmare…it had only been a nightmare. The redhead cursed, throwing his wadded sheets off the bed. It didn't make sense. He had no heart with which to feel guilty about his actions at Castle Oblivion…so why was he having nightmares about them?

Axel sighed. He flopped down on the bed, his acid eyes staring at the ceiling. He would have to find something to counteract his PTSD dreams. Perhaps creating new memories with Roxas and Xion…would do exactly that.

**X**

**You probably already know this, but PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder just in case you didn't ;). **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	49. Sorry

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This theme references back to KH I where Huey, Dewey, and Louie are trying to pay for an adventure :). And to the rip-off price you have to sell you items for XD.**

**X**

"One tent? Lemme see…" Louie flipped through a rather thick store catalogue. "That'll earn you…about twenty-five munny."

Lea blinked in disbelief. "Only twenty-five munny? But you guys sell them for one hundred a piece!"

The green-clad duckling shrugged. "Sorry, mister. We can't go spending all our shop's money if we wanna raise enough for an adventure."

The redhead grumbled, reflecting on his days in the Organization. "Geez…and I thought the Moogles were rip-off artists…"

**X**

**I always ended up selling my tents (the item that restores your party's health, not the camping supply) XD. Continued next theme. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	50. Duck

**Sequel to Sorry ;).**

**X**

Lea finally decided to go ahead and sell the merchandise. He had collected at least five tents on his last excursion and had no need for an item that restored an entire party's energy since he was on his own.

The redhead set the remedies on the counter. Louie glanced over them before flipping through his catalogue and jotting down a few notes.

Lea could not help but watch, impressed. It was difficult to discern the age of the anthropomorphic animals on his world…but he could tell that the duck triplets were young. In spite of that, they were quite skilled in salesmanship…just like their grand uncle.

"I gotta say," Lea remarked. "You kids sure take after ole' Scrooge McDuck. I won't be surprised if you invent the next best flavor of ice cream."

**X**

**Heheh Huey, Dewey, and Louie are so cute I squee every time I see them XD. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	51. Holidays

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! This one was inspired by the Charlie Brown Christmas movie ;).**

**X**

One of the most exciting parts of the holidays was Christmas tree shopping…and Axel was determined to share it with his two best friends. So, here they were in the Twilight Town tree lot, searching through the various plants.

Axel and Roxas gaped at the trees that were as tall as two Lexeaus's stacked on top of each other. They were thus extremely confused when Xion…fixed her eyes on one that was barely as tall as she was.

"That one?" Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because it's just like us…" Xion's eyes softened toward the sapling. "It's missing something…only half of what it should be…just like us."

Axel studied her for a long moment. Then…a smile formed on his face. He would never stop admiring his young companions.

"Very well then," he said, digging munny out of his pocket. "That one it is."

At the very least, it would be easier to convince Saix to let them keep a four foot tree rather than a ten foot one.

**X**

**I'm going to be doing quite a few Christmas ones since it's almost that time of year :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	52. Silk

**KH 3D SPOILERS. This takes place after the events of KH 3D :).**

**X**

Lea fell onto the bed in his new room, his body heavy with exhaustion. It felt strange…yet wonderful to be here in the Radiant Garden castle. He buried his face in the pillow, breathing deeply.

The sheets were so much softer than those of Castle Oblivion and the Castle That Never Was. In fact…despite this citadel's partially destroyed exterior…the entire place felt nicer…safer…warmer.

A smile played on Lea's lips. His eyes closed peacefully. When comparing this place to his other poor excuses for homes…it was like comparing a coarse rag to luxurious silk.

**X**

**The Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion castle is my fave in the series :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	53. Touch

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja for reviewing! I had fun delving into Axel's character for this one :).**

**X**

Ever since he had become a Nobody…physical contact had been something to avoid to Axel. It always had an unpleasant meaning behind it…whether it be the teasing caresses of Larxene or the painful blows Lexeaus inflicted during training.

Now…things were different. Since he had become friends with the two Keyblade wielders, he had grown accustomed to playfully slapping Roxas on the back and teasingly ruffling Xion's raven hair. Furthermore, he didn't mind when they wearily leaned on him…or clung to him when they were insecure.

Axel would always be grateful to those kids. For they had restored touch, another lost human quality, to his hollow core.

**X**

**He really does seem to have a personal space thing in Chain of Memories that vanishes during Days…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	54. Gingerbread

**Time for a solo mission to Christmas Town :).**

**X**

Axel's teeth chattered uncontrollably. As much as he usually liked Christmas Town…today it was miserable. He had used up all his energy in a Heartless battle and had very little left with which to keep warm while he braved the snow.

Right as the redhead was passing a cheery bakery…a high-pitched voice called out to him.

"You look half frozen, mister!"

He turned…and saw a red-clad elf standing in the shop's doorway. She held a pan of steaming gingerbread cookies in one hand. Her large eyes studied him worriedly.

"I-I'll be f-fine…" Axel replied…but could not control his shivering.

The elf thought for a moment. Then, she took one of the cookies and held it out to him. "Take this," she smiled. "It'll warm your heart."

Number VIII chuckled at the irony…but he accepted the gift. The little elf winked, disappearing back into the bakery.

Shrugging, Axel took a bite of the gingerbread…and closed his eyes in utter relief. Heat spread through him…and he couldn't help but notice it focusing at the place where his heart should have been.

**X**

**Aw, the elves are so sweet :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	55. Breakfast

**Thanks to One Hell of a Ninja and Taliax for reviewing! Sorry for the delay in uploading; the next theme will be up later tonight. Time for young Lea and Isa :D!**

**X**

"Lea, we have to leave early before all the townsfolk come out," Isa urged. "This could be our best chance to sneak into the castle."

Lea, a mass of blankets, pillows, and grumpy, stirred lightly on his bed. "Uggggggggh s'too early…" he mumbled.

Isa sighed. "Lea…" he poked the blanket-covered lump. "Come on…"

Said redhead growled and hurled a pillow at his friend. The blue-haired youth neatly dodged the fluffy missile. He folded his arms over his chest, pondering a new strategy. Then…he grinned.

"Oh Leeeeeeeea….if you get up now…I'll buy you ice cream for breakfast."

Silence ensued. After a few moments of contemplation…the mass of cushions that was Lea moaned and sat up. His blinked sleepily at Isa, too tired to complain at him about milking his weakness for icy treats.

**X**

**Heheh I love grumpy Lea :3. I bet he's adorable with bed hair XDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	56. Ache

**Second theme of the day is up ;). This one takes place at the end of Days.**

**X**

Axel stood at his window, his fingers clutching at the WINNER stick Roxas had left him. He stared fixatedly at Kingdom Hearts…and strove to figure out how all of this had happened.

There was so much the redhead could not explain…like how things had gotten this bad in the first place. There was also something strange…a persistent, biting pain coursing through his body. It was a combined feeling of physical agony…as well as the sensation that something had been ripped out of him.

Axel didn't know…and wasn't sure he wanted to know the reasons for his mysterious ache.

**X**

**I'm not sure how clear it was…if it wasn't clear, losing his memories of Xion was the cause of Axel's ache.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	57. Why

**Man, I had to practically slam my head against the desk to come up with this theme XD.**

**X**

One thing that Axel would never understand was Saix's relentless dislike of Xion. It made no sense that perhaps the coldest Nobody in Organization XIII would single out someone with such distaste.

As Axel stood in the Grey Room, watching Number VII give Xion orders…Roxas's question echoed in his brain. _"Why does he hate her so much?"_

At the time…the redhead had brushed off the notion. Now…it nagged him. Why did Saix so ruthlessly disdain her? Was it because she was a young girl in an Organization full of men? Or…was there someone else…something that only Saix could see?

**X**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	58. Night

**This one is waaaaay over the limit but it's kind of the beginning of a series of Christmas themes :).**

**X**

There was something in the air on this night…something lively. It made Pluto chase his tale in a burst of energy, motivated Demyx to actually do something somewhat productive, and even coaxed Saix into softening his dour expression.

As he sprawled on the couch, flipping through a book, Axel could not help grinning at Roxas and Xion's conversation.

"I feel like there's a bolt of electricity running through me," Roxas said, frowning down at his chest.

Xion tilted her head pensively. "You know…so do I. I feel all warm and bouncy inside…" her expression grew worried. "Do you think we caught a virus or something?"

Number XIII scratched his hair, considering the idea. Finally, Axel released the laughter he'd been holding. He set down his classic book, _A Christmas Carol_, and gazed into his friends' confused faces.

"You're not sick, kiddos. It's Christmas Eve. The worlds always feel a little happier on this night."

They still looked lost. Swinging his long legs off the couch, the redhead sighed and opened a portal. "C'mon," he smirked. "I'll take you somewhere you can burn off all that Christmasy energy."

**X**

**Can you guess where they're going ;)?**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	59. The Dawn

**I've practically given up on the limit XD. Oh well, I couldn't stand to cut this one any more. It's actually a sequel to the theme, Christmas in my 100 theme challenge part 1 fic :). You may need to reread that theme to understand the ending of this…**

**X**

It was certainly one of the most wonderful dreams Axel had ever had. He was on Destiny Islands…basking in the sun…licking a Sea Salt ice cream…and listening to Roxas and Xion's laughter as they played in the waves. It grew louder and louder…until he eventually realized that it was not part of his dream.

"ACK!" Axel yelped as something landed on top of him. It was accompanied by a lighter something…then by something with four legs.

Groaning in pain and sleepiness, the redhead blinked his weary eyes. He struggled to sit up in bed…and finally beheld the three weights that had abruptly torn him from his dream. Roxas, Xion, and Pluto were all sitting on top of him, their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"And what, pray tell, has earned me the honor of being rudely woken at the crack of freakin' dawn?" Axel half asked, half growled.

Oblivious to his sarcasm, Xion practically squealed, "Axel, get up! Santa left us presents!"

"Santa?" he blinked…then remembered his excursion last night. "Oh, really?" the pyro asked, feigning surprise and trying to hide his knowing smile.

"Yeah!" Roxas beamed. "You gotta come see!"

With that chaotic greeting, the kids and dog dragged their elder friend's half-asleep body out of bed and down the hallway.

**X**

**I thought about doing something about the road to dawn…but changed my mind and chose to do something cute :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	60. Yours

**This one is set toward the end of Days :).**

**X**

"I'm so sick of stealing…" Xion murmured quietly.

Axel turned his head in surprise at the statement. Xion was staring at the uneaten ice cream in her hand, her face drawn with misery.

"What are you talking about?"

The girl sighed. "The only reason I live…is because I'm stealing life from others. Sora…Roxas…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't wanna absorb their power…I don't like stealing…it's not fair to them. Maybe it would be better if I…"

Before she could finish the thought, Axel lightly placed his hand over her mouth. Wide-eyed, she shot him a look. His face was serious…but kind.

"Xion…" he murmured. "…if there's one person in this equation who's being treated unfairly…it's you. Things should have worked out so that you didn't have to absorb the energy of others. You have your own life. Yours…no one else's."

The redhead moved his hand from her lips to her obsidian hair, smiling. "Got it memorized?'

Though her eyes were still sad…Xion offered a small smile.

**X**

**I just want to give a heads up…from this Friday to December 2nd I believe, I will be out of town. I can't bring my computer along so updates may not happen at all. I might be able to bring a few themes with my on a flash drive, but other than that there'll be no updating until I get back.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE**


	61. Mine

**Under the limit, whoo! *does spastic happy dance* Hehe, anyway, this one is part of the Christmas arc. It focuses heavily on the symbolism in Axel, Roxas, and Xion's names. **

**X**

The Christmas Town elves were offering a variety of gingerbread cookies of all shapes and sizes. Goggling at the vast selection, Roxas and Xion studied each one carefully.

"Mmm…I'll take this one," Roxas said, picking up a bird-shaped treat.

Grabbing a cookie shaped like a fish, Xion beamed excitedly. The two kids then turned to their elder companion. Axel ran his acid-colored eyes over each cookie…and finally chose a plain old gingerbread man.

"This one's mine," he said with a grin. He didn't care about the shape as long as the delicious taste was the same.

**X**

**In case you didn't catch it, Roxas is Sora with an "X" which means "sky" so he got a bird. One of the many definitions of Xion is "tide" so she got a fish and Axel is Lea with an "X" which means green field (earth). He therefore got a man who walks on the earth :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2.**


	62. Ours

**I started out with a completely different concept for this, but I think this one turned out better :).**

**X**

If someone were to ask the average Organization member what they longed for…the stereotypical answer would be, "The day Kingdom Hearts is ours." In reality…it wasn't that simple.

For Axel…his goal was not to finish building some giant moon shaped like a heart. His desires were so much more complex. He wanted to love…to hate…to feel in general.

More than anything, however…he wanted the basic rights of people…to exist…to be free…to be happy. He could care less about some all-encompassing power. Therefore…Axel's answer to the question would be…

"The day when the right to be human is ours."

**X**

**I love writing philosophical themes :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	63. Scarlet

**This one was inspired by Nathaniel Hawthorne's _The Scarlet Letter_. Not one of my fave books by far but it worked well for this theme :). **

**X**

There were very few individuals privy to the secret behind the odd tattoos beneath Axel's eyes. Whenever he talked to fellow members, he noticed their gazes occasionally wandering to those marks.

Walking down the castle corridor, the redhead could feel the others' eyes on him, studying his face. They were trying to solve the mystery…too intrigued to let it go…and too unnerved to ask about it.

A smirk twisted Axel's lips. It was not unlike having a scarlet letter branded onto his face. However…instead of "A" for "adultery"…his would have read "A" for "assassin".

**X**

**I hope they reveal the reason for Axel's tattoos soon XD. If you haven't read the scarlet letter, this woman had to wear a red letter "A" on her chest because she committed adultery and her entire village shunned her for it. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLNEGE**


	64. Clumsy

**Time for a look into Isa's childhood ;).**

**X**

One word that could never be used to describe Axel was "clumsy". After all, he was referred to as the "Flurry of Dancing Flames" for a reason. For Saix, however…this was not always true.

When they were kids, Lea would constantly tease Isa about his fighting skills. Although he was physically stronger, the blue-haired boy was not even remotely graceful. He would thrash about like a madman, whacking everything that moved with his wooden claymore.

_"You are such a klutz…" the redhead grinned down at his friend, who had tripped over his own feet during the onslaught._

_Isa gave him a sullen look. "I just can't seem to get the footing right…"_

_Smiling, Lea helped him to his feet. "Here, I'll help ya. We can't have you being clumsy or it'll make me look like a bad teacher. Got it memorized?"_

**X**

**I freaked out the first time he went berserk and started beating the heck out of everything XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	65. Merry

**The prompt said "dearest" and I didn't want to do that again…so, I decided to do what my fellow 100 theme writer Taliax did and came up with my own word to go along with the Christmas series :).**

**X**

"Axel, you gotta ride it with us!" Roxas and Xion begged him.

The redhead glanced at the merry-go-round with its animal seats that looked barely large enough for his friends to ride. He shook his head.

"Sorry, kiddos. I'm too big."

Their looks of disappointment were quickly relieved when the elf attendant informed them that they could ride it as many times as they wished.

"Don't overdo it," Axel warned.

Awhile later, he was trudging through the snow, supporting a dizzy Xion with one arm and a nearly-sick Roxas with the other.

"I can't take you two anywhere…" he grumbled…but couldn't help his smile at their deliriously happy faces.

**X**

**Haha oh Axel…his reputation is forever ruined. I'm only uploading one today and tomorrow because, as I said earlier, I'm getting ready to go out of town without my computer so I'm trying to minimize the number of themes I have to write and save on my flashdrive XD.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME PART 2**


	66. Anything

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing! I had the hardest time thinking of something for this theme…I finally just decided on a goofy mission in Agrabah :).**

**X**

"Hey, who are you two?" the towering blue genie demanded, his eyes comically wide.

Demyx ignored him, lazily strumming his sitar.

Axel scratched his head as he frantically tried to think of an excuse. "We're…uh…hrm…" he elbowed his partner. "Demyx, say something!"

Number IX gave him a disinterested look. "Whaddaya want me to say?"

The redhead growled. "Anything!"

Demyx shrugged and gave a short nod. He then turned to Genie and replied, "Anything."

"Anything?" the azure being frowned. "What kind of answer is that?'

Axel facepalmed. He was never partnering with Demyx on "blending into society" missions. Ever. Again.

**X**

**Demmy is such an adorable airhead XDDDD. I hope to get another theme up on Monday or Tuesday...don't know if it'll be able to for sure though. Anyways, see you soon :D!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	67. Cloud

**Whew, finally got a brief connection. This one takes place during the massive Hollow Bastion Heartless invasion during Kingdom Hearts II.**

**X**

****"Whoa!" Axel barley brought up his chakram in time to black the massive sword.

His attacker, a man with spiked blonde hair, somber blue eyes, and inky black clothing, glared. "You're one of those Organization agents..." he then frowned. "You look like Reno."

"Huh?" the redhead raised his brows, leaping backward out of striking range. "Who...?"

Before he could ask, a woman's voice called out. "Cloud!"

The man, Cloud, shot a look over his shoulder. Axel quickly seized the opportunity to be somplace else.

**X**

**Couldn't resist XDDD. The woman calling out to Cloud is Tifa in case you didn't figure it out ;).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	68. Button

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing! I barely got the theme squeezed the theme into this one XD. **

**X**

Smirking, Isa peered under the bed. "Lea…c'mon, don't be ridiculous."

Cowering underneath his sleeping space with wide emerald eyes, Lea shook his head. "No way, Isa. I'm NOT going to the dentist."

"You have a cavity," the bluenette retorted. "You've got to get it filled."

Lea only shrank further into the shadows. Sighing, Isa sat back on the floor. He gave a crafty smile when he recalled the usual bribe. "Lea…if you don't get that cavity taken care of, it'll get worse….and you'll NEVER be able to eat ice cream EVER again."

The redhead was silent for a long time. Finally, he crept out from under the bed, a pout plastered on his lips. "Fine, but they'd better give me one of those 'Number One Patient' buttons."

**X**

**I decided to use the term "bluenette" for once instead of constantly saying "blue-haired boy" for Isa. I'm not sure if I'm spelling it right though…. The next theme will be a sequel to this one.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	69. Bowl of Grapes

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing! This one is a sequel to Button ;).**

**X**

When Lea emerged from the "torturer's lair" as he called it, the right side of his mouth was stuffed with gauze. He clutched at it, looking uncharacteristically gloomy.

"Well?" Isa asked. "How'd it go?"

"I…'ate…'entists…" the boy grumbled, his words contorted from the numbing medication. With a worried expression, he asked, "'Ow do I 'ook?"

Isa considered the question for a moment. "You look like you had a bowl full of grapes stuffed in your mouth."

Lea sighed. Chuckling, Isa clapped his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get that 'Number One Patient' button."

At that, Lea finally smiled.

**X**

**Okay, so in case you couldn't tell, Lea was saying "I hate dentists" and "how do I look" XDDDD. I know how that feels…not being able to talk right after the dentist….:3**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	70. Her

**This one was challenging but I wanted to do another Namine cameo ;). This will probably be the last theme I post until I get back home. **

**X**

Even if Axel had possessed a heart, he doubted he would have been overwhelmed with guilt regarding his Castle Oblivion assassin's mission. After all, everyone there had some hidden, nasty scheme.

Marluxia and Larxene planned to take over the Organization. Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus were striving to destroy Sora and Riku. Both groups were full of greed and neither harbored compassion.

Every being desired harm…everyone…except her…Namine. The only the she did was sit and draw, dreaming of freedom. She was being used. She was innocent.

If it came down to it…Axel knew would not enjoy having to eliminate her.

**X**

**I know he threatens her life, but part of me thinks that was a bluff to get Sora angry. Also, I'm not hating on Zexion…just Vexen mainly. He's just so mean to Riku Replica :(. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	71. No

**Whew, I'm back! Thanks to Taliax and Reality Bitez for reviewing :)! Here's another Christmas theme.**

**X**

"You gotta do it, Red."

"Nuh-uh."

"C'mon, it's a tradition!"

"NO."

"Yes."

Axel ran a hand over his face which was the color of his hair. He had unthinkingly sat on the couch next to Xion on this peaceful December night…and Xigbar had warped behind them, dangling a sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

Xion looked back and forth at both males, perplexed. "What tradition?"

The Freeshooter snickered. He wasn't going to let this go. Sighing, Axel finally leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek. It wasn't that he didn't want to…but he was about as embarrassed as a Nobody could get.

He sat back, his cheeks burning. Xion blinked in utter confusion. The redhead glared at the cackling Xigbar. He was going to have a LOT of uncomfortable explaining to do…

**X**

**Haha poor Axel… Updates may still be a bit sluggish on this because I have a LOT of work to catch up on -_-.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	72. Empty

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing :)! KH 3D SPOILERS. This is set during Lea's awakening.**

**X**

Axel staggered on the cold lab floor. He glanced at his former Organization comrades lying a few yards away…and murmured each of their human names. They had changed…he had changed.

Something was different…

Head spinning, he advanced toward the window to look at his reflection. He froze…and ran a finger under his eye…right where the tattoos had once been. It was then that he realized what had changed.

Gone was the terrible empty feeling. On the contrary…his chest felt quite full.

"We're people again…" Axel…no…Lea whispered.

**X**

**I was squealing with excitement when I first saw that scene :3.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	73. Pearl

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing :)! I had several ideas for this one but decided to go with the Akushi one.**

**X**

When Axel looked at Xion, he saw many things. He saw a pretty young woman, a valiant warrior, and his friend. He was also reminded of what he had once thought of her.

Glimpsing that silent, hooded figure, the redhead had not at all been impressed with her at first. She had been repelling and unapproachable. If he had known then what he knew now, he would have been shocked that such light…such beauty…lived beneath that inky cloak.

She was a diamond in the rough…a sparkling pearl within an oyster shell.

**X**

**I almost did something about Castle Oblivion but changed my mind XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	74. Puzzle

**Thanks to Taliax, Atem's Sister Atea, and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing :D! Oh, and to Phoenix…That world was fun :). Unfortunately one can't be afforded this year…maybe next year :(… Anyways, this one is waaaaaay over the limit but if I cut it down more it wouldn't make sense. **

**X**

Snooping through the deceased Lexeaus's things was one of the worst mistakes Axel had ever made. Among them, he found a one-thousand piece puzzle. He had told himself that it would be easy. He was dead wrong.

For about two weeks, the redhead would return from the clock tower in hopes of finally completing the accursed thing. He couldn't stand thinking that a toy made of paper had bested him…

But now…Axel had only one section left to place. His quest was at its climax. Eyes fixed on the puzzle, he reached for the last piece…only to discover that it was gone. The pyro's howl of "NOOOOO!" could be heard throughout the castle. Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing…except the Dusks. They snickered impishly…and one of them held up the piece they had stolen from their superior.

**X**

**Poor Axel's predicament will be solved in a later theme :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	75. Trust in Me

**Thanks to Taliax and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing :D! To Phoenix: I don't think it can be fixed at this point…it's been trying to die on me for some time now :(. Hopefully I'll have the situation sorted out at some point… Anyways, this theme mentions Axel's fear of clowns from the first round of this challenge. **

**X**

"Please help him…"

"NO. WAY." Axel frowned disdainfully at the Halloween Town clown who had been frozen by an Icy Cube Heartless.

Roxas implored, "I know you don't like clowns…but this one's nice! He gave me a bunch of candy corn for Halloween once…" the boy gave a pitiful stare. "C'mon…trust in me."

The redhead balked. Then, he sighed loudly. "Fiiiiiiiine…your wish is my command, O King of the Puppy Dog Eyes," he mumbled and pressed a superheated hand against the ice.

Moments later, the clown was wringing water from his flamboyant clothing. "Wow…thanks!" he said with a creepy but grateful smile. "I thought I was gonna be frightfully late for the meeting! See ya there!"

With that, he peddled his unicycle off toward Town Hall. Axel stared after him, somewhat stunned. Roxas was grinning from ear to ear.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

Axel gave a noncommittal shrug…but he agreed. He made a mental note to, one day, thank Roxas for lessening the horror of one of his childhood fears.

**X**

**I'm going through my "giving up on the word limit" phase again XDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	76. Masquerade

**Thanks to Taliax, VampiressBeauty20, and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing! To Phoenix: Me too…to make things more aggravating, my schedule is starting to go insane. Everything always seems to happen at once, doesn't it? Anyways, this theme takes place during KH II :).**

**X**

Axel stared vacantly at the selection of helmets and masks at the Twilight Town armor store. Each one was more different than the last. It reminded him of the many different faces he'd worn over the years.

First, he had been a bright, innocent child as a human. Then…he had worn the cold expression of a ruthless assassin. That had soon been replaced with the smile of a friend. Now, Axel was somber once more…but rather than emotionless, he was grief-stricken.

His life had been quite the masquerade. Sometimes…he wondered which faces were real…and which ones were the masks.

**X**

**I had the Phantom of the Opera song stuck in my head all day when I first read the prompt XDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	77. Unicorn

**Thanks to Taliax and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing :D! This one is drastically over the limit in honor of the fact that I won't be able to post another theme for one week. Crazy schedule XD. To Phoenix: That's awesome :D! Yeah...it'll be nice when things are back to normal.**

**X  
**

"I am NEVER going on a mission to this world again!" Axel screamed as he fled through Olympus Coliseum's Underworld, a massive black dog with three heads snarling behind him

The creature gnashed its massive teeth, nearly snagging his coat. Axel dodged out of the way…and promptly lost his balance off the stone ledge. A vast chasm of eerie green energy lay beneath him. Before he could scream, however…he landed on something solid.

Number VIII didn't know that it was and he didn't care. He grabbed onto it with all his might, letting it carry him away from the pit of souls and the vicious Cerberus.

Eventually, he touched down near the Underworld Entrance. Gasping, Axel stepped back to see what had saved him…and gawked. It was a tall horse with a cream coat and an azure mane and tail. His most striking feature, however…was the large pair of feathered wings on his back.

"Whoa…" Axel breathed. "What are you, a…unicorn or something?"

The horse gave an irritated whinny. Axel scratched his head thoughtfully. "No, that's not right…so you're…?"

"Pegasus!" a voice called from the light-filled staircase leading to the Coliseum.

Number VIII's gaze shot to the horse. "…Pegasus?"

Pegasus nodded the affirmative.

"Well…" Axel smiled and patted the creature's nose. "Thanks for saving me…Pegasus. Not unicorn." He tapped his forehead. "I'll get it memorized."

**X**

**See ya in a week :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2  
**


	78. Wonderland

**I'm back :D! Sorry for the wait, things have been crazy. Thanks to Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, and VampiressBeauty20 for reviewing! To Phoenix: That's awesome! I'm sure he will :). Anyways, I've gotten back into my Christmas themes :D.**

**X**

The musical chime of sleigh bells danced on the air. Axel laughed as he fell behind a large mound of snow, glistening flakes clinging to his face. Several yards away, Roxas and Xion had taken refuge behind their own fort. Grinning mischievously, they launched snowballs at their elder friend.

Everything was so beautiful in Christmas Town tonight. In spite of the chilly atmosphere…there was definitely a happy warmth riding on the artic wind.

A smile curled Axel's lips. He leaned his head back, letting the falling snow tickle his face. It was their own Christmas paradise…their winter wonderland.

**X**

**Sort of a Winter Wonderland songfic XDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	79. Doll

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix, Jillian Bowes, Taliax, and VampiressBeauty20 for reviewing! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! To Phoenix: I'm not sure…I may be able to send one PM every so often but other than that I can't get online. It bites -_-.**

**I completely ignored the word limit on this because I wanted to make it special for Christmas Eve :).**

**X**

"Roxas and Xion? Hmm…."

The two youths stared in wonder at the man in red as he checked over his long list. Leaning against the Christmas tree-patterned wallpaper, Axel couldn't blame them. He too had been shocked to meet Santa Claus…but his wonder was darkened by a thought.

Roxas and Xion weren't human…so they probably weren't even on Santa's list. They would be crushed upon realizing that. The redhead bowed his head unhappily.

Suddenly, however, Santa looked up. He smiled, his rosy face seeming to glow. "Here you are! Now I don't have access to your world…but I can give you your presents now if you wish."

The duo practically jumped up and down with excitement. Axel stared in confusion. They couldn't possibly be listed. So how…?

"I'll have to send my elves to go looking for your gifts," Santa winked toward one of his helpers who scampered off into the factory. It might take awhile, but they will find them."

It was then that Axel understood. Santa had seen the hopeful looks on their faces…and he wasn't about to crush their dreams. A smile lit up the pyro's face. The discontented feeling in his stomach finally settled and he was able to drink some of his hot chocolate.

Half an hour later, the green-clad elves presented two stuffed toys to Roxas and Xion. They were both designed with cute expressions. One looked just like Roxas…and the other was the spitting image of Xion.

They both goggled joyously, grinning and playing with their gifts. While they rejoiced, Santa went to stand beside Number VIII.

"I apologize for not bringing you a gift," he lamented in his warm, deep voice. "I didn't think you would want a handmade doll…"

Axel's core filled with warmth at the sight of his friend's elated smiles. "On the contrary, Santa…you've given me the best present I could've asked for. Got it memorized?"

**X**

**Merry Christmas :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	80. Tea

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing :D! I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

**X**

"Of all times for the heater to go out…" Axel grumbled, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

It was a few days after Christmas and the world's weather was similar to that of the North Pole. To make things worse, the castle's heating system was having technical difficulties.

The redhead sighed, expecting to see his breath in the glacial air. Right as he was about to light a fire on the coffee table despite Saix's glare, Xion appeared. She was holding two mugs of steaming liquid.

"Here," the girl handed him one of them. "We're out of coffee and hot chocolate…but Luxord let me have some of his tea."

He accepted the mug gratefully. Xion plopped down on the couch next to him. She smiled bashfully. "So…did you have a good Christmas?"

Axel glanced at Roxas playing with Pluto, then back to her. A grin formed on his lips. "Indeed I did," he replied, relishing the heat of his tea.

**X**

**Man…I can't believe Christmas is over already XDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	81. Me and You

**Thanks to Taliax and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing :D! To Phoenix: That's cool! Yeah...it almost doesn't even make a difference about my computer 'cuz my schedule is getting super crazy and now I barely have computer time :(. Everything always seems to happen at once...**

**This is one of those crazy timeline themes where it jumps from pre-Birth By Sleep to 358/2 Days XDD.  
**

**X  
**

"_Do you think…we'll always be friends?"_

_Isa shot Lea a surprised look. "Huh? Where did that come from?"_

_Lea tugged at one of his crimson spikes, looking embarrassed. "Y'know…just thinking out loud."_

"_Well, sure," The blue-haired boy ruffled his best friend's hair. "Me and you willl always be friends. Get it memorized, Lea."_

_The redhead smiled sheepishly. _

Axel gazed reminiscently upon Saix staring up at the moon. Maybe…there was still a chance. Maybe…the two of them could be friends again one day.

**X**

**Once Lea snaps Isa out of his Xehanort control I'm sure they'll be buds again :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	82. Prankster

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing! Under the word limit *does happy dance* :D! **

**X**

Exhausted from writing dozens of reports, Axel trudged into his bedroom. He didn't even turn the light on. He fell forward toward the place where his bed rested…but instead of a soft mattress, he face-planted on the metal floor.

Groaning in pain, he sat up. "What the…?" he lit a fireball on his hand to illuminate the room…and froze.

The redhead's bed and bedside table…were floating against the ceiling. A snarl formed on his lips.

"XIGBAR!" Axel yelled, scrambling down the hall in pursuit of the prankster who had cast an anti-gravity spell in his room.

**X**

**Uh oh…nobody interrupts Axel's sleep and gets away with it XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE **


	83. Boo

**Thanks to Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, and X-blade025 for reviewing :D! This one is a sequel to Prankster :).**

**X  
**

"Heheh…I really got Flamesilocks good…" Xigbar gloated as he relaxed on his bed. "Can anyone beat that trick? As if!"

Concealed in the castle's large ventilation shaft, Axel smirked. How he got in there was a long story that he did not care to tell Saix. All that mattered…was that the vent in Xigbar's room was situated directly in front of the bed.

"Let's see HIM beat THIS…" Axel murmured. With a mighty shove, he pushed the ventilation grate to the floor and dropped into the room. "BOO!"

The scream Xigbar gave rivaled that of Larxene when she returned from a mission in Deep Jungle with a spider the size of her head hitch hiking on her back. Laughing, Axel teleported back to his room, savoring the sweet taste of revenge as he climbed into bed.

**X**

**I'm going to be insanely busy this week so I may not be able to update much until after January 8th. I hope everyone had a Happy New Year :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	84. Perfect View

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and X-blade025 for reviewing :D! This one takes place some time after Axel let Namine go during Chain of Memories.**

**X**

Peering into the crystal ball, Axel couldn't help grinning. Why wouldn't he smile when everything was going so smoothly?

Every single actor was right where they needed to be. Sora was about to eliminate Larxene…and Namine would soon reveal the true nature of Castle Oblivion. Meanwhile, Marluxia was off in another area of the castle, striving to repair his crumbling scandal.

The redhead's catlike smile widened. To make things even better…he had the perfect view to watch his brilliantly orchestrated chaos unfold.

**X**

**I loved Axel's slightly evil demeanor in that scene XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	85. Magic

**Thanks to Taliax, VampiressBeauty20, Xionhikairi, and X-blade025 for reviewing :D! This one features young Lea and Isa and is set during the time when Heartless were starting to appear in Radiant Garden. **

**X**

"Run, Lea!" Isa shouted.

Rather sharply, the redhead retorted, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

He put petal to the metal alongside his friend, desperate to get away from the odd shadow monster pursuing them. Then…his foot snagged on something…and he tumbled to the ground.

Isa shot a scared look over his shoulder. Face mirroring his companion's, Lea scrambled on his hands and knees. The creature was closing in on him quickly. His serpent eyes closed. He willed the sun to shine on the beast…to eradicate it with burning light…burning…burning…

It lunged. Lea held up his hands in defense…and something warm shot from them. The monster snarled, vanishing into the shadows. Lea slowly opened his eyes…and stared down at his hands. Flames were dancing along the palms yet he felt no burn.

"What…?" the boy gasped, staring fixatedly at the fire.

Smiling, Isa helped him to his feet. "That, my friend…is magic."

**X**

**And thus Lea discovers his element :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	86. Fear

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing! To Phoenix: Me too :(. Aside from the busted computer, my schedule has changed so much this year that I barely have time to get online anymore...work biiiiiiiiiiites -_-.**

**Okay, so I just read the new Days manga chapter and absolutely HAD to do a theme based on it :D. **

**X**

For the average individual, the current situation would have been frightening. For Axel…it was just another work day.

He and Roxas were currently tied to a tree, being interrogated by the floating "Peter Pan", who seemed to believe they were pirates. He brandished a dagger about, his dark eyes glittering mischievously.

The redhead grunted as the "Lost Boy" dressed in a rabbit suit tugged at his crimson hair. No…even if he had a heart, he wouldn't have felt fear in this situation. It was simply one of the many quirks of his one-of-a-kind job.

**X**

**Haha man, there's this pic of one of the Lost Boys pulling Axel's hair….so hilarious XDDD! **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	87. Princess

**Thanks to Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, and Writter'sblott for reviewing :D! This one is a sequel to "Fear".**

**X  
**

Axel sighed, letting his head drop back against the palm tree. It was getting beyond irritating listening to the Lost Boys and their leader debate the identities of their captives.

The redhead was almost to the point of throwing protocol to the wind, setting the ropes on fire, and getting out of there…when a familiar orb of golden light fluttered up to Peter.

He frowned, listening to the fairy's bell-like voice. Then, a bright grin illuminated his elfish features. "Oh, you must be friends of Tink's!"

"Tink?" Axel frowned.

Peter gestured to the tiny girl. "Tinker Bell. She's basically the princess of the Lost Boys, always telling us what to do."

Tink's glow took on a red tint. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, pouting. Peter laughed. "All right, I'm sorry, Tink…don't be so touchy. We'll release your friends."

She smiled at this. Axel couldn't help smirking. She might deny it…but Tinker Bell certainly was a princess if she had the power to make the hard-headed Peter Pan melt in under ten seconds.

**X**

**I absolutely cannot WAIT for the next manga chapter XDD.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2  
**


	88. Feather

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix, Taliax, and VampiressBeauty20 for reviewing! I had sooo much fun with this :). It is the sequel to Princess and takes place while Axel, Roxas, and Peter were fighting the giant bird skeleton Heartless thing. **

**X**

"Haha, I can't believe the Lost Boys thought YOU guys were pirates," Peter grinned devilishly at Roxas and Axel as they dodged the attacks of the giant bird-like Heartless.

Roxas frowned, slashing with his Keyblade. "Why?'

"You don't have the right equipment."

Peter returned to jabbing at the coin-spewing creature with his dagger. Pondering his words, Axel tapped his chin. He couldn't help being irritated that they didn't think him… "cool" enough to be a pirate.

Then, a grin spread across the redhead's face. He swooped over the cowering Captain Hook and snatched the large pirate hat from his head.

Hook bellowed, "Hey! Come back here with me hat, you scurvy brat!"

Laughing wickedly, Axel crammed the hat over his wild hair. He rejoined the fight and glanced at Peter.

"What about now?"

"Hmm…" the flying boy tapped his chin. "…better."

Smirking, Axel spun his chakrams like a swashbuckler might to with a sword. His serpent eyes flashed as the hat's large feather fell in his face. "All right then, mateys. Let's send this Heartless to Davy Jones's locker."

**X**

**Heheh pirate Axel is a nosebleed-inducing picture, eh :)?**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	89. Hate

**Thanks to Taliax and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing! To Phoenix: I've never seen the movie but I like the name Ms. Scarlet :). To Taliax: Oops! Thanks for letting me know :D. Kinda funny that I typed "hate" instead of "hat" seeing that this theme is "hate" XDDD.**

**X**

The cursed thing would not stop ringing. No matter how desperately he tried to tune it out or how thoroughly his smothered his face in his pillow, Lea could not ignore his screeching alarm clock.

With a growl, he finally slammed his fist on the snooze button. It was absolute torture to sit up in bed. His emerald eyes blinked groggily and his crimson hair was even messier than usual.

Lea gave the clock a sullen glare. It read seven o'clock in the morning.

"I HATE Mondays…" he grumbled as he swung his legs out of bed to get ready for school.

**X**

**That is exactly how I felt this Monday XDDD.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART** 2


	90. Cards

**Thanks to VampiressBeauty20, Taliax and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing :D! To Phoenix: I did catch it and it was amazing! Miss you too…I wish my life hadn't gotten so nutty all of a sudden -_-.**

**X**

Moaning, Lea rolled over in bed. His throat was aching and his head throbbed. He hated being sick. Numerous "Get Well Soon" cards were scattered on his dresser, but he paid little heed to them. The thought had been kind…but they did not help his situation.

Then, the door to his bedroom opened. In stepped Isa wearing a medicinal face mask.

"What's with that getup?" the redhead croaked.

Isa rolled his eyes. "I have no desire to catch your germs, thank you."

"You make me feel SO loved…" Lea muttered, pouting. Then…his frown turned into a bright grin when the bluenette produced a Sea Salt ice cream.

"Yeah…" Isa smiled. "…I know I do."

Filled with new energy, Lea grabbed his icy treat. He took a large bite of it, closing his eyes in relief as the ice cream soothed his throbbing throat.

"Thank you, Isa…this is better than a hundred get well cards."

**X**

**Isa is a sweetie :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	91. Dreamer

**Thanks to Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, and RealityBitez for reviewing! To Phoenix: Happy early birthday to ya, girl! To RealityBitez: Haha I can't do the ice cream mini game either XDDD.**

**X**

"If you had a perfect world of your own, what would it look like?"

Axel was caught off guard by the question. He shot Xion a surprised look, asking, "Where'd that come from?"

Her face reddened, whether from the light of the sunset or embarrassment he did not know. "I dunno…just thinking out loud, I guess." She smiled sweetly…and Axel could not deny her an answer.

He tapped his bare Popsicle stick against his lips, thinking. "Hmm…probably somewhere with a nice sky…lots of ice cream…a bunch of comfy beds to take my six naps per day in…" his face deadpanned slightly. "Oh, and of course, no Mondays or clowns or Xaldin with his…'sunny' personality. What about you?"

Xion seemed to consider the question, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the golden light. "Mine would have a pretty sky too. There'd be a town with cheery people, just like this one. No one would be unhappy…and everyone would have hearts of their own. I'd also want a beautiful beach with an ocean and hundreds of seashells." She smiled at him. "And of course, the most important part of my world would be that you and Roxas are there."

The redhead actually felt his cheeks grow hot. He looked away quickly, feeling uncomfortable…and flattered at the same time.

"You are such a dreamer," he smirked at her…but could not keep the fond sparkle from his green eyes.

**X**

**Finally got in some Akushi :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	92. Ruby

**Thanks to Reality-Bitez, Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, and VampiressBeauty20 for reviewing! This one is way over the limit but I had quite a bit of writing to do for it so it would make sense XDD.**

**X**

"Why is it so freaking cold?" Lea grumbled through chattering teeth.

It was a rhetorical question. This particular sector of the Land of Dragons was covered in a blanket of snow. He had been sent here by Yen Sid to determine whether or not Xehanort's new Organization had begun meddling with this particular world.

Although the redhead was not particularly enjoying the mission, he was not despondent enough to fail to hear the crunch of footsteps behind him. He whirled…and was met by a jagged blade.

A thug-looking man stood there, dressed in layers of undoubtedly stolen furs. A hat that still resembled the animal from which it had been made perched atop his greasy head.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Lea looked him up and down with a smirk. "None of your business, my ridiculously-dressed friend."

The thug snarled and slashed with his sword. Lea warped away…but not in time to avoid receiving a shallow gash on his chest. As he walked through the Corridors of Darkness, the pyro glanced down…and froze at what he saw.

The cut was bleeding. It stung…yet a smile rose to Lea's face. If there had been any doubts as to his being human before, they had been laid to rest. He bled real, human, ruby-colored blood just like all mortal men.

**X**

**Couldn't really think of anything else for Ruby…plus I wanted to do a Land of Dragons theme :D.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	93. Scream

**Thanks to Taliax and Sunrise Phoenix for reviewing! To Taliax: I imagined him as one of Shan Yu's followers who turned into a thug with nothing to do since Shan Yu is dead by the time 3D comes around :). To Phoenix: I have been watching Face Off and it's amazing! I'm not sure…aside from the broken computer, I've barely been able to get online because of work stuff -_-. Still trying to work out my schedule…**

**This one is ridiculously over the word limit but I was in a passionate mood when I wrote it XD. It's my version of what will happen when Xion returns in KH III or whatever game they decide to bring her back.**

**X**

When Lea was told that he had a visitor recuperating at Merlin's house from an arduous journey, he had been expecting Sora or Riku. As he strode into the magical home…he was shocked to see someone entirely different sitting on the wizard's bed.

She was a girl around Kairi's age whose face mirrored that of the Princess herself. Her hair was short and black and she wore the coat of Organization XIII.

When the redhead glimpsed her, he froze. His entire body felt paralyzed. His acid-green eyes locked with her sapphire ones, knowing her…and yet unable to recall who she was.

When she saw him…the girl's eyes glistened with happy tears. She smiled and softly inquired, "Do you remember? It's me…Xion."

At that single word a jolt of pain shot through Lea's skull. It was a relieving pain, like pulling a splinter from one's finger. Once the obstruction was removed…memories flowed back to him. He relived times that made his Nobody existence burst with as much joy as was possible. He winced through recalling miserable times that threatened to tear his being in two.

Once the memories had all returned, Lea's still-recuperating heart overflowed with dozens of emotions. Sorrow, glee, anger, grief, fear, excitement…they all fought for dominance, making their owner want to scream just to relieve the intense pressure they placed on his chest.

Finally, the only thing Lea could do was go to her. His gait was sluggish at first but gradually increased as his desperation to ensure that she was not merely a figment of his wishful imagination waxed painful.

When the pyro reached the bed, he enveloped the petite girl in his arms. He clutched her head to his chest, unwilling to let her go, refusing to lose her again. Xion buried her face in his shoulder. He could hear the tears in her muffled voice when she whispered.

"I missed you, Axel…"

Lea tightened his grip on her. "I missed you too…" he whispered, eyes burning with water rather than fire. "…so very much."

**X**

**I absolutely cannot WAIT for the reunion :). He's just not the same without Roxas and Xion…**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	94. Colors

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix, VampiressBeauty20, Timber Wolf of Purity, and Xionhikairi for reviewing :D! I'm thrilled to have so many reviewers :3! Time for some young Lea and Isa action :). The next theme will be a sequel to this one.**

**X**

It was one of the most incredible sights Lea had ever seen. Perched atop one of the tiled roofs of the marketplace, he stared with wide green eyes at the breathtaking spectacle.

There were so many radiant colors. Red, orange, gold, pink, and occasional streaks of blue…they all danced and converged, looking like one massive abstract painting.

Keeping his eyes locked on the view, the redheaded boy took a large bite of his sea-salt ice cream. He was so lost in his contentment that he failed to notice footsteps approaching behind him.

"Hey…what are you looking at with such intensity?"

**X**

**One-hundred words exactly :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	95. Sunset

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing! To Phoenix: I'm looking forward to that challenge :). To Taliax: Yup, here's the continuation :). **

**X**

"Hey…what are you looking at with such intensity?"

Isa stood a few feet away, holding a dripping ice cream and arching his cerulean brows. Lea grinned at him. "The sunset. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

His best friend plopped down beside him and took in the radiant sight. His turquoise eyes then wandered to the redhead. He grinned when he saw the smile of utter contentment plastered on Lea's face.

"I never would have guessed you to be so sentimental," Isa remarked.

Lea smirked but gave no other reply. Maybe he was sentimental. He didn't care. All he knew…was that sitting here, eating ice cream, and watching the sunset made him happy.

_"I should make this a habit…"_ he thought, taking another massive bite of his icy treat.

**X**

**And thus Axel's favorite tradition was born :D. Also, I just published an Akushi humor/friendship story called "Better than Caffeine". Please check it out if you'd like :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	96. Wonderful

**Thanks to VampiressBeauty20, Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, and RealityBitez for reviewing :D! To Vampiress: Hmmm…he strikes me as a vanilla type of person :). To Phoenix: I liked Anthony's Colonel Candy the best :).**

**These next few themes are going to talk about Lea becoming Axel. This first one is told in a different perspective, but Lea's still in it so it sort of counts XD.**

**X**

Xemnas smiled cruelly from his haven at Hollow Bastion castle. The city he stole from Ansem the Wise…was being overrun by Heartless. They stormed through the streets, destroying homes and ravaging majestic gardens. The townsfolk strove to drive them off with little success.

"Such beautifully orchestrated chaos…" he murmured, golden eyes gleaming. "Soon the Heartless will present me with new members for my Organization."

Xigbar materialized in the room. "Wazzap, leader?" he greeted with a mock bow.

Xemnas regarded him coldly. "Do you require something?"

"As if! I'm surprised you're acting so rude toward the guy who holds half your personality. Besides, I just came to tell you that you're about to get yourself a Number VIII." He gestured toward the city. "Take a look."

Number I did so, intrigued. There…barely holding his own against a horde of Neoshadows…was a young man known as Lea. He fought with fire and chakrams, his acid green eyes dark with desperation. His arms were marred by gashes from the beasts' claws and his body sagged with fatigue…but he battled on.

_"That is someone with a strong heart and will…"_ Xemnas thought, his dusky face twisting into a grin_. "…wonderful."_

**X**

**Next theme will be a sequel :). Oh, and Isa has already becoming Saix in case you were wondering. Also, to any Yugioh readers out there: There's a really cool story called "Guardians" by The Man with Imagination. It features intriguing characters and exciting action but is lacking on readers/reviewers. If you're looking for a new Yugioh story, I highly recommend that one :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	97. Pain

**Thanks to Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, RealityBitez, and VampiressBeauty20 for reviewing! This one is a sequel to Wonderful.**

**X**

His entire body was aching. Fatigue weighed on every fiber, pulling him down, wearing his will to the bone. But…he couldn't stop fighting. He had to dig deep into some reservoir of strength buried deep within his core…and carry on.

Wiping blood and sweat from his brow, Lea took out yet another shadow creature. The things were coming in droves. They overpowered the citizens and desecrated everything. Isa had already been taken…

Lea's eyes burned. He cursed the witch Maleficent with a searing hatred, making sparks dance along the dulling edges of his chakrams. This was her fault. He would make her pay…would get revenge.

It was that moment of unbridled loathing…that cost the fiery youth his existence. Blinded by anger, he failed to notice an aerial monster with rust-colored scales approaching him. It struck Lea with its clawed feet, sending him slamming into a stone wall…and forcing consciousness from his war-torn mind.

What happened next was all a blur to him later. He recalled an unimaginable pain…the feeling of having his very being split in two. Then there was nothing.

All was blackness….everything was oblivion.

**X**

**The next one is a sequel to this one :3.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	98. Death

**Thanks to Taliax for reviewing :D! This one is a sequel to Wonderful.**

**X**

He should've died. He shouldn't be conscious right now. His mind should have been drowned in oblivion…carried off to the afterlife. But he was here…he was alive. Or…at least he was aware.

Lea gave a soft moan. His acid eyes flickered open…and he found himself in a laboratory, surrounded by cold metal walls. Slowly, groggily, he tried to piece together what had happened during the Heartless battle. He could not.

"What is going on…?" the redhead whispered. "Why am I not dead?"

He wanted to feel panicked…but was unable to do so for some reason. Then, a voice spoke from behind him.

"It seems that death has not favored you."

Lea leapt to his feet in alarm.

**X**

**To be concluded next theme :). Also, if anyone is interested, I wrote a Valentine's Day one-shot for Kingdom Hearts. Feel free to check it out :).**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	99. Breath

**Thanks to Sunrise Phoenix and Taliax for reviewing! To Taliax: Thanks so much for reading :D! **

**This theme is the sequel and conclusion to Death.**

**X**

It was one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices, Dilan, who stood, staring at Lea with his cold violet eyes. Hearing his words…Lea felt the breath knocked from his lungs.

"Death did not favor him?" What on earth did that mean? The young man stood erect, striving to ignore the hollow feeling that plagued his core.

"What are you talking about?"

Dilan regarded him coolly. "I mean that you are currently in a state that can be classified as neither life nor death. You have lost your heart and soul but your empty shell still remains. You…are nothing."

Lea could only stare in frigid, numbing shock. His mouth opened. He shook his head, slowly…but no words of denial came. He thought nothing…felt nothing.

As if reading his vacant mind, the apprentice grunted. "You are worthless as of now," he said. "However I can bring you to a place that will give you purpose. Is that what you wish?"

Lea's eyes were locked on the icy tile floor. He nodded, however, knowing that he had nothing else better to do.

Dilan looked down his nose at him. Whether he was satisfied or not was a mystery. "Very well. Welcome to Organization XIII…Axel."

Again, Lea lost the ability to breathe.

**X**

**Whoa, can't believe this challenge is almost done 0_0. One things I forgot to mention about these past few themes: I can't decide if Lea became a Heartless due to the Heartless invasion or if he was experimented on by the apprentices. I've written these themes so that either fate could have occurred.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


	100. Once

**Thank you to Taliax, Sunrise Phoenix, Vampiressbeauty20, and RealityBitez for reviewing :D! To Phoenix: We've pretty much concluded that it's beyond fixing and I'm going to have to save up for a new one -_-. It actually hasn't made much difference though…my working schedule has gotten so busy that I barely have time to get online except to read, write, and post chapters :(. ARRRRRRRGH….*smashes already broken computer with a sledgehammer***

**Whoa, can't believe this challenge is over…This one is sort of a sequel to Scream so Xion is in it :3.**

**X**

Once…he had given in to the darkness.

Once…he had become an assassin for a shady Organization.

Once…he had let one whom he called his friend talk him into a plan that was forever doomed to fail.

Once…he had hid the truth from his best friends, Roxas and Xion.

Once…he had tried to eliminate Riku as well as Sora.

Once…he had been so suffocated by pain and grief that he lost sight of all that was right.

Standing on a balcony of Radiant Garden Castle, overlooking the vast city, Lea clenched his jaw. He had made all of those mistakes once. He would ensure that they never happened again.

He would fight with all his strength against the newest forces of darkness and he would get back everyone who had meant something to him. Roxas, Namine, perhaps even Isa…

The fire-wielding warrior glanced down at Xion. She stood beside him, surveying the view with a similarly distant expression.

Reading her thoughts, Lea said, "We'll save them. Got it memorized?"

Xion's sapphire eyes focused on his face. She smiled and gave a single nod of determination.

"Yeah…I know we will."

**X**

**And thus the challenge is complete :D! Oh, and Axel actually does try to kill Riku in the Days manga (in the scene where he goes after Xion at Castle Oblivion, Riku shows up and Axel gets ticked off at him and tells him to drop dead which was pretty epic XD). Thanks again to all who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, or read. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it :3**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WISHING-FIRE'S 100 THEME CHALLENGE PART 2**


End file.
